The Chains That Bind
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: A little collection of drabbles revolving around some of our favorite Magi characters! Various pairings, characters, and genres. Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, some might be sweet, and some might have some humor! (#4- Lull- After it was all over, it sometimes felt like it'd all been a dream.)
1. A Different Family

**Hello there! Welcome to my little collection thingy. XD Various characters, pairings, and genres will be present in this. Hopefully some cuteness as well. XD All will start out at around 100 words and then we'll go from there!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_(Pairing - Main character(s) - genre(s))_

_(No pairing - Morgiana - Friendship)_

* * *

_~Perhaps the family she'd wished for had been right in front of her all along.~_

* * *

_**A Different Family**_

She'd never known heartbreak as strong as the one that tore at her from being so close to her homeland, and then stopping. She was only a matter of feet away from the place that held her family, and yet she never stepped foot on that soil and she figured she never would.

Although even if it was hard, every day she spent with them, those two who could always make her smile, she felt the grief and internal conflict crumbling. She'd wanted to see her family, her homeland, but slowly she realized that perhaps that family she'd always wished for was right in front of her the entire time.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Elemental Hero Knopse - write about something crumbling - "soil" - 110 words_


	2. Intriguing

_(Hints of Morgiana x Yunan - Morgiana - Friendship/Romance?)_

* * *

_~He didn't go by the books, he marched to the beat of his own drum, and he was easily one of the most caring people she'd ever met.~_

* * *

_**Intriguing**_

He was a funny person, in an interesting way. He was the kind of guy that she'd sit and stare at for hours, just because she was so fascinated. Maybe he had charisma, or maybe it was something else that drew her to him. He'd been so kind, so approachable, and had housed her when she'd decided to stay away from her homeland.

She was broken because of that decision and yet something about him made that brokenness a little more whole again.

He was interesting, something she could look at for hours, and someone she definitely couldn't figure out. Although, that perhaps made him even more intriguing.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - write about something funny - "books" -109 words_

**A little drabble for MagiCrackPairings cuz she likes Morgiana x Yunan. XD I'd never considered them before and now... I can see it. 0.o  
Anyway, super odd little thing that I hope you enjoyed! :D  
**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	3. Pure Heart

_(No pairing - Ugo - Friendship)_

* * *

_~Ugo just hoped Aladdin was prepared for the real world.~_

* * *

**_Pure Heart _**

He was a magi, a sorcerer of creation and beloved by all gods and mortals above and below heaven. He was manufactured in Solomon's image, as one of the few who could befriend, see, and work with the Rukh. He was strong in his own respect, he could hold his own, but that didn't make letting him go any easier.

Throughout the first years of the boy's life, as he struggled to find out what he was in that vast library full of knowledge that wouldn't help him, it was difficult. Ugo hadn't expected to form such a bond with the boy, but after countless days, hours, weeks, years, of seeing the boy named Aladdin cry, laugh, sleep, and sigh he began to think of him as somewhat of a… friend.

He wasn't a master, as Ugo'd once believed Magis to be. Djinns served those on Earth, and also Magis, but the small boy seemed a little different.

The day when he eventually told Aladdin he had one wish to grant, his answer had been bittersweet. In one respect, the purity of the wish for a friend made Ugo want to smile, and on the other, he was a little… sad, that Aladdin didn't already consider him a friend.

Sure, he didn't talk much and didn't answer really any of the Magi's questions, but they were mutual, bound in the same room together, in each other's presences.

And so when the day came for Aladdin to leave, thrust into the world so full of corruption and hate, it was hard for him. For Ugo, as Aladdin's friend. Not as a Djinn, not as the one who raised him, but simply the one who was closest to him, the only one who even knew who Aladdin was.

But Ugo would be there, in the flute next to the boy's heart, silently looking after him to the best of his ability, hoping that despite Aladdin's power and control of the Rukh, he would remain the same boy who'd asked for a wish as simple as a friend.

* * *

_The Sinnoh League Challenge - Twinleaf Town part 1 - write about preparing to do something_

**The relationship between Ugo and Aladdin is easily one of my favorites in Magi. It's so sweet and I feel like Ugo would've had a slightly hard time letting him go. Maybe it's just me. *shrugs***

**~Foxtail-chan**


	4. Lull

_(No pairing - Aladdin - Reminiscing)_

* * *

_~After it was all over, it sometimes felt like it'd all been a dream.~_

* * *

_**Lull**_

Sometimes after everything settled down, after he returned to Sindria, after everything was silent again, it all felt like a dream.

He'd put his hands behind his head and stare at the ceiling. Had it all been real? The war between Magnostadt and Reim? Had he really fought? Had he really been one of the two Magi to have conversed on that boat?

All the chaos, all the ruckus, sometimes felt like a dream afterwards, and in a way, he wished it was. Although, without war, without that conflict, without meeting all of those new people, he would've undoubtedly never found himself the way he'd so hoped for.

* * *

_The Duel World Challenge - Nightmare Penguin - write about a dream - silence - 108 words_

**I always thought it was the Laem Empire not Reim... but according to the interweb it's Reim. 0.o  
Random little Aladdin thingy. XD  
**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
